Our Rock Band
by VioletDeath
Summary: What happens when Cyborg can drum the best, Robin and Beast boy can play the guitar the best and Raven and Starfire can sing the best? Well it all adds to them having a Rock Band.
1. Try Outs

I don't own teen titans

Try Outs

"Hey, everyone what's up? Each and every one of you is here for the same reason; to try out for our band. Thank you all for coming, so dudes and chicks just wait your turn to try out for The Titans." Beast boy announced. The crowd screamed as he walked off the stage. He looked stressed out to see thousands of teens wanting to try out for his band, he was happy and yet frustrated. Raven sat on her chair looking at Beast boy enter the dressing room.

"How many are out there, Garfield?" Raven asked chewing on her gum.

"A lot," his eyes were big.

Robin looked at both of them and plucked his guitar string. Cyborg looked at his drum sticks, seeing if there was anything wrong with them.

"I'm not ready to test all of them," Beast boy cried.

"We have to, to find the best. You guys, it's going to take days for us to find the right person to be in the band." Robin told them as they all gave tired looks.

"This is going to be hell," Raven exclaimed putting her feet on the table in front of her, "We better get this over with."

As the security guard called out a name for a person to try out, the band looked uninterested. A person came in, his blue eyes and green Mohawk were distracting. He sang and he played his guitar rough. Cyborg looked at Beast boy in disappointment, and so did the rest of them. Seven other teens came after him, they played and sang awfully. If they sang great, they played terribly, if they played great, they sang awful. Still the band needed a well rounded person and none of the teens that came in fit what they were looking for. An hour and a half past when the saw the tenth person.

Raven looked at them and said, "This is ass, you guys," They all agreed with her, Beast boy looked impatient and Cyborg looked stressed. Robin was tired, but he knew he had to find the person they were looking for.

The end of the day went by and they were still minus a group member. One person was great, but Robin knew somebody was probably better and this is what made the rest of the band fatigued. The next day, every one who had waited the day before was there, waiting to be part of the famous rock band. Each one of them was tired and didn't seem to do their best at performing. During the day excited fans who were trying out would almost attack the band members, asking for autographs or even trying to kiss the guys. The security guards immediately escorted them out as they panted from the struggle.

"We need a multi talented person," Beast boy told his band in a tired voice.

"This is barely day two. We've seen about a hundred people and we still have eighty billion to go," Cyborg exaggerated.

"I don't feel like being attacked again, either," Beast boy sat down in his chair thinking about the crazy fans.

Day three came and several people decided to leave from their impatience. They still had three more days to go until they would find the perfect person.

"My head is going to explode, if we don't find this person right away," Beast boy whined holding his head.

"We just have to be patient," Robin told him.

"Oh my head," Beast boy whined some more.

"Whining is not going to solve you're problem," Raven scolded him.

"Are you sick, Garfield?" Cyborg asked.

"If three days of listening to these hundreds of migraine people hasn't made him sick, nothing will," Raven joked.

Day six came and it was the last day for try outs. The band was relieved that it was the last day. Their souls lifted to have some more untalented people come in for the try outs. A girl walked in, she was the 457th girl to come in and the one hundred thousandth person to have come in. Her red hair glowed and her green eyes blinked confused at the band.

"What's your name?" Cyborg asked.

"Kori Ander. I am a big fan of you and I am most thankful to have come to try out your band."

"Sounds like an alien name," Beast boy said. The rest of them looked at her unsatisfied to see a girl who looked like she would never belong in their band.

The band looked at one another. "She seems like a really prissy girl," Cyborg told his band. They all nodded.

"I don't think she'll make it," Beast boy whispered.

"At home, they call me, Starfire. May be you don't have to give me a nickname. Because I do know that you go by nicknames instead of your real names." Kori went on.

"What can you do?" Robin asked the next question ignoring what she said.

"I can sing, play drums, play guitar, play flute, and I can also…" She was cut off.

"Play something for us," Raven told her.

Kori grabbed her purple guitar and started playing a soft tune. Raven shook her head, "No, play something a little more with anger. Like rock."

Kori started playing a rock song. They all nodded.

"Can you play another rock song?" Beast boy asked.

"Um, no, but I do enjoy learning something new. I am quite a fast learner." She told them.

"Okay, thanks for your time and we'll call you to see if you made it." Raven told her.

"Thank you and you are most welcome," Kori took her stuff.

"Well she was really good, but the only thing about her is that she is _prissy_." Beast boy said giving a disgusting face.

"Well, she's multi talented. May be we can teach her to sing like Raven, she said she was a fast learner," Cyborg told the group.

After Kori, one hundred more came in after her. The day had finished, it was a difficult decision to choose what person. They would call the winner tomorrow and tell them they made it.


	2. Chapter 2

Tour

Raven made hundreds of calls, saying who didn't make it. She became impatient from the people who were crying and yelling.

"I'm sorry, you just didn't make it," She said.

"You know, I never liked your band. You guys always s…." Raven hung up on them, not wanting to hear what they had to say.

"This is driving me to crazy town," She said, fixing her hair.

The others looked at her and looked back at their instruments. Cyborg was at his drum set, he drummed a song and then he drummed another. Raven made more calls as she tried to control her emotions. She rolled her eyes at some comments that the people were giving her.

"I can't do this anymore," Raven said as she hung up the phone.

"I'll do it," Cyborg said walking towards Raven.

Raven got up and went to her microphone. She tested her voice and started singing. Beast boy and Robin started playing to her song called 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos'. It was a big hit and all the fans loved it.

"Keep it down ya'll," Cyborg yelled trying to listen to the person over the phone.

The band stopped playing and they decided to play chess. They took their time at playing chess, since it was going to be a long day and they wanted to kill time. An hour later, Cyborg had called everyone that tried out, and it was the lucky person that Cyborg was going to call. Cyborg dialed the phone number slowly, he didn't want to accidentally call some one else.

"Hurry, Victor, Call!" Beast boy yelled.

The phone started to ring and Cyborg waited impatiently. Then a girl answered. Cyborg recognized the voice and opened his mouth, "Kori, you're in!" and Kori screamed on the other line, you could probably hear her a mile away, "Come tomorrow and you better be ready." Cyborg hung up.

"I hope we made the right choice," Cyborg sighed.

"Me, too," Raven said.

The next day, Kori came with her black leather Capri pants and a red T shirt. She carried her purple guitar case with her guitar in it. She was so excited to have made it in the try-outs. She walked up to the same place she had tried out. There she saw the band waiting for her; they had packed up all their things. Kori each shook their hands and said good morning to them.

"Are you ready to rock and roll?" Beast boy asked.

"Yeah," Kori nodded.

"Good, now let's go," Robin said.

They all headed for the bus that took them almost everywhere. They went in the bus one by one. Kori saw the bus driver and the seats that looked like a couch. They all sat down and Kori did too. She looked at everything. She saw a door way that led to bunk beds in the next room.

"Where are your instruments?" Kori asked noticing that they didn't bring in their instruments.

"They're putting it away for us," Robin explained.

"Who is?" Kori asked puzzled.

"Security guards," Beast boy said.

"Well we have to go to the studio. We need to practice some of our songs and we need to see if you can sing heavy metal, Kori."

"Heavy metal? I am a girl; I can't sing that kind of music." Kori explained.

"Raven can, you said you were a fast learner, so may be you can learn to sing it." Cyborg told Kori.

"I know." Kori said.

On the rest of the way they talked about the music. When they got to the studio, they went straight into the music room where Kori was the only one that they'd be listening to. She had her guitar ready to play.

"Okay, try playing that rock song and then try singing heavy metal. Then I want to hear how you really sing." Beast boy said in the other room.

Kori nodded, she plucked her guitar string, and then she started to play on her guitar. She tried to sing as heavy metal as she could, the band kind of liked it, but she needed more practice. Then she sang how she really sang. A soft song she sang. It was a happy song and the band liked it, but it wasn't them. They made so-so looks at each other. Raven went in the room to join her, Raven told her to copy her. Raven said some heavy metal words and gestured for Kori to copy her. Kori did so and she almost got it. For thirty minutes, Raven and Kori were singing and Kori caught on quickly. The three boys that were sitting in the other room clapped their hands as they looked at the two girls singing through the widow. The two girls stepped out of the room, "I barely noticed that, may be we could do some grunge for the band," Raven insisted.

"I guess," said Beast boy.

"Kori could sing a little grunge at times in the concert," Raven told them as they nodded looking at Kori.

For another two hours the band played together, Kori watched them as they played really well. She started writing down lyrics for her grunge song. She was so excited to join their band. It was a new beginning for her. Soon after she had finished her song, her new song.

Raven came in to see what Kori was doing. She leaned over Kori reading her lyrics. Raven nodded and nodded at the progress of Kori.

"That's a really good song; you should sing it at one of our concerts. Every one will love it." Raven said delighted.

"Thank you, I can not wait to sing it," Kori said happy to hear that Raven liked it.

For three weeks, the band had been practicing the new song that Kori made up. The progress was really good and in two more weeks they had to go touring to different states and cities. Kori was excited and so was the rest of the band.

During the nights they slept in the bus, there was only two bunk beds. So Beast boy, being generous, made a bed on the floor. They laughed and talk during the night, until they yawned and fell asleep. They kept talking about the concerts and Kori made little exciting noises as they talked about it.

"Kori, you're really progressing," said Robin.

"Thanks, I am really glad that I am a fast learner." Kori smiled.

Kori was on the top bunk and lying under her was Raven. They fell asleep that night dreaming of them at concerts. Kori still had her song in her head, repeating itself over and over.

The next morning, they got ready and went into the studio, this time only the boys were going to play. Raven sat down listening to them and Kori the same. Kori looked at Raven's purple hair that was short. Then she looked at Beast boy's green hair.

"Can I dye my hair?" Kori asked Raven.

"If you want, it's a really cool thing to do." Raven said facing her, "But your hair is awesome,"

That night Kori insisted she lay on the floor this time, since for about three weeks Beast boy was laying on the floor. Beast boy went back to his bed, which was on the top bunk of Raven. Beast boy always loved the top bunk. Beast boy made silly jokes and Raven kicked his bed making him jump and everyone laughed.

"Shut up, Gar," Raven said, still kicking the top bunk.

The two weeks were just around the corner. They sang and played for an hour every day. Before they knew it they were on the road to different states. Millions of people were buying ticket like mad. The band was getting ready, putting instruments on the stage. Soon the day was near and the whole stadium was packed. The concert was ready for them.

"Okay, we're going to play Azarath Metrion Zinthos first," Raven said.

"What about Trigun?" Beast boy asked.

"Okay fine we'll play that, but Kori is going to play her song last." Raven said.

Then the band went on stage as the crowd went wild. The band took their positions and Raven screamed, "Thank you all for coming for The Titans!" Robin played his guitar first then Beast boy. Cyborg drummed the hardest, Kori felt nervous to look at some people looking back at her. Then she felt nauseous. Raven looked at her and gave a look that it was her turn. Kori tried her best to play, but it came out awful. Beast boy and Robin looked at her. Raven wanted to stop, but she was half way through the song. Kori played a little and she didn't look at the crowd, she kept her eyes down as she looked at her guitar and she played, it sounded better. Beast boy and Robin gave her a smile that she was doing pleasant. She never experienced anything like this before. The crowd cheered and screamed.

Then Raven went onto her next song and the band started playing. The audience gave the love sign and some of them head banged. Raven was done with her song and she switched places with Kori. Kori went and the audience didn't know who she was. Cyborg played his drum first then the guitarist. Kori sang and everyone listened carefully, everyone loved it and they started giving her the love sign with their hands. After she was finished, everyone cheered for her, the band walked off the stage.

"That was better than I thought," Raven said about Kori's song.

Kori was so happy to have sung and everyone loved her song. The next day the band was off in their bus. They stopped in a city where their next concert was. Before the concert Kori went off to a store. The band was already ready to play when she got back. Then they saw her new look. Her hair red with black strips all over her head.

"Cool look," Cyborg complimented. Raven, Beast boy, and Robin just stared at her hair, it was really cool.

"Thank you."

For three weeks, they had been touring almost every state. The band was happy to have Kori with them and she was certainly a fast learner. They went back to their own town and went back to the studio, wanting to make new music and songs. So for three weeks they stayed in their town, in their studio making songs. In three months they would go back to touring.


	3. Chapter 3

Day with the Maniacs

"Three more months! Three more months!" The band chanted. The band was staying in their bus, not wanting to go to a hotel and see wild fans. Kori sat in the couch, her guitar in her hands. She wore a black tank top with green Capri's that could be made into shorts with the little strings that dangled from it. She slouched on the couch ready to make a new song.

"I can't wait to go back on stage and see my yelling fans," Raven said jumping on the couch, "Your hair is a distraction," Raven said pointing at Kori.

"I know. That's why I did it," Kori giggled.

Beast boy was sitting next to Raven and got up, "Well I best be going," he whistled ready to open the bus door.

"Where do you think your going?" Raven looked at him.

"Um, out. I'll be gone for a little while, to see my fans. Raven save my spot, okay? I know how Victor likes to sit in my favorite spot." Beast boy said walking out the door.

"What? You're going to be gone! I'm not going to sit on my ass all frickin day waiting for you, Gar!" Raven said throwing a pillow at him which knocked him out of the bus.

"Hey!" he said and then left.

Raven put her feet where Beast boy was sitting anyway. The others laughed at her for listening to him. They talked for awhile, thinking of new songs. Beast boy came back, hiding from his girl fans that he had been talking to.

"That's what you get for going out," Raven told him.

Beast boy got his guitar and played his guitar at every little thing the others said, trying to make a song.

"Well, what do you want to do today?" Raven asked.

"'_Well, what do you want to do today?_'" Beast boy sang.

"Okay, now you're just being annoying," Raven gave him a look.

"Just trying to find a song," Beast boy put his guitar away.

"Yeah?" Raven said.

"Yeah,"

"Well, it isn't working, is it?" Raven sighed.

"It is kind of," Beast boy told her.

"You're pathetic," Raven said grabbing a magazine and skimming through it.

"I want to go out, you know? To get out," Kori said.

"Okay, then we'll just do that." Raven said putting her legs on the floor and resting her elbows on her knees. Her faded jeans had a hole in her knees. She got up and grabbed her wallet and walked out the door, the rest of the band following her.

They ate at a fast food place, when someone recognized them. Kori looked at the fans approach them suspiciously.

"We've been spotted, yo," Cyborg said looking at the fans.

"Oh crap," Raven looked at them.

"What's up? It's really cool to meet you guys, I am totally a big fan," said a guy that had tattoos all over his bald head.

"Yeah, I love you two," The man's girlfriend said pointing to Raven and Kori.

"Can we have your autograph?" The two strangers handed them a napkin with a pen.

"I guess," The band took turns signing the small napkin.

"Let's get out of here," Robin said, "before more people come," The band got up slowly and walked out of the building, they were on their way back to their bus, when someone saw them and called to them. Other people heard on the streets that man scream their names. Soon they were crowded; someone pulled Kori's hair and took some of her hair off. Someone got scissors and cut off Kori's hair. Another person grabbed Beast boy's clothes and tried ripping it off of him.

"Ah! Maniacs!" Beast boy screamed.

"My hair!" Kori yelled.

"Welcome to Rocker World," Raven screamed at her.

Raven pushed through the crowd trying to get out, soon she was out and some people chased her as she ran off. The band saw this and tried doing what she did. Soon Kori was left alone with the people forcing her to sign their chest or pieces of paper. Robin went back in the crowd and grabbed Kori and ran with her. The crowd chased them; soon Kori and Robin lost the crowd. They ran back to the bus.

"I can't believe they cut my hair," Kori looked at her mismatched hair; "I'm just going to cut it slanted," Kori grabbed some scissors.

"Now you're feeling the Rock Feeling," Raven said.

"It was a bad idea going out," Kori explained.

"No, shit," Raven said to her and they both laughed.

"Actually, it was pretty fun signing their autographs," Kori jumped on the couch next to Raven.

"And their chest," Raven said sarcastically.

"What are you complaining about, Kori? They _tried to undress me in PUBLIC_!" Beast boy yelled. The rest of the band laughed hard, "What? It's not funny, I would have been naked!"

"Shut up, Logan. You're an ass, that's why," Raven said punching him in the shoulder.

"Hey, that style is really cool," Raven complimented Kori's hair.

"I'm tired. I'm hitting the sack," Cyborg said yawning.

The rest of them followed Cyborg and they fell asleep. Kori slept back on the top bunk, while Beast boy slept on the floor. In the middle of the night Kori got thirsty and she went into the bathroom, she accidentally stepped on Beast boy.

"Oh I am sorry, Garfield," Kori said. She bent down to comfort him, but he wasn't there. Then she thought that he probably went out, then she saw someone cuddled with Raven. Then she leaned over Raven's bed and saw Beast boy lying with Raven. Kori was shocked to see this.

The next morning Kori awoke and looked at the floor, Beast boy was laying there. She was confused; maybe she just had a weird dream. Then she got up and went to the front of the bus. She sat on the couch, Cyborg, Robin, Raven were already up. Then Beast boy staggered in, sitting on the couch his eyes half way open.

"I had the weirdest dream last night," Kori started.

"Tell us," Robin said.

"Well, in my dream I awoke and then Beast boy wasn't on the floor sleeping, he was sleeping with Raven. Weird, huh?" Kori said.

Cyborg and Robin laughed and nodded. Beast boy's eyes opened wide and Raven's, too. Kori looked at Beast boy and Raven and said, "See, I told you it was weird."

An hour later Raven grabbed Beast boy and took him in the bedroom, not trying to make it sudden.

"I told you, that you should've stayed where you were," Raven said.

"Well, it's hard on the floor," Beast boy complained.

"You can't sleep with me anymore, if any of the others knew," Raven paused.

"They won't," Beast boy said.

Raven left the room and went back on the couch. She felt weird around Kori and the others and especially around Beast boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Paparazzi

Two weeks later, Cyborg got up to get a midnight snack. He saw the same thing Kori saw, Raven and Beast boy sleeping together. To make sure he wasn't sleeping he turned on the light.

"Oh my god!" Cyborg yelled out loud, Robin woke up with a startle, and then the rest of them, "Kori, I don't think that was no dream you had or your dream came true,"

"Oh no," Raven said pushing Beast boy off the bed.

"So, what were you guys doing?" Cyborg said folding his arms.

"Nothing," Raven and Beast boy said simultaneously.

"No wonder you two are always picking on each other," Cyborg continued.

"Look, it was hard on the floor. Do you want me to sleep with you, instead?" Beast boy looked at Cyborg.

"Hell no,"

"What about you, Robin?" Beast boy asked.

"No, thank you." Robin said putting the sheets over him.

"So you're not going out?" asked Cyborg. Raven and Beast boy shook their heads, "but I saw you cuddling with Raven,"

"So?" Raven said going back to sleep.

"Either I fix your bed Beast boy or you sleep up here," Kori motioned to him, "I can handle the floor," Kori jumped off the bed.

The next day they all got up, the bus driver drove them to the studio. Kori figured staying in the bus was boring and trying to go out was just a mistake. In the studio there was a television that was on.

"Hey you guys, we're on T.V." Beast boy said looking at the television; the rest went to join them. It was them from five weeks ago.

"We're here today with The Titans. We have here out Kick Ass Rock Goddess," The host said holding the microphone to Raven, "How do you like having a new member with your band?"

"It's awesome, we can do more music, she's really cool," The Raven on the television said. The band was behind her making faces. Then the camera showed Kori's face.

"Cool, now let's go to the studio," Kori said looking at the television. They headed for the music room. Beast boy and Robin played first for about an hour.

"With more feeling, Garfield," Raven said.

"What?"

"With more feeling!" Raven yelled.

Then Kori and Cyborg were playing next. Kori sang as she played on her guitar and beside her Cyborg drummed. They played for thirty minutes until Raven told them to stop, "That was excellent. Let's go to Black Avalanche,"

"The Black what?" Kori asked.

"It's a rocker store, come on," They headed out to the bus. Kori had never heard of such a store and she couldn't wait to go shopping there.

"We get all our clothes from there," Robin told her, "It's really cool, there's a lot of stuff you can buy,"

The bus drove them to Black Avalanche, the paint on the building made the door look crooked, but the door was actually the way it was supposed to be. The band went in and Kori saw tons of black shirts and pants that were leather. She saw a person get their belly button pierced. She asked how much it was and before she knew it she was getting her navel pierced. She looked at it in the mirror it was a dragons head sticking from the top and the tail was on the bottom. She showed the rest of the band and they thought it was cool.

"Now you're feeling the Rocker Mode," Raven told her patting Kori on the back.

After being an hour in the store, the band bought half of the stuff in the store. They were all so pleased to buy what they wanted. They went back in the bus and drove off. Kori kept her eyes on her navel, she was so glad to have it pierced.

"Next week, it'll be two more months, until we go back on tour," Raven looked at the calendar.

Beast boy and Cyborg munched on potato chips. Robin still had his guitar in his hands and plucked all the strings to see if they were all in tune. Kori finally stopped looking at her navel and looked out the window. The driver still driving them back to the studio, they were just going to hang and sleep in the parking lot of the studio.

Raven went outside to hang in the studio, when the paparazzi came. Taking pictures of her as she squinted her eyes trying to focus. They asked her millions of questions about the band. Kori went outside and they surrounded her too, asking her the same questions. They took millions of pictures of her hair. Someone was carrying a camera and filming everything that was going on. Beast boy, Robin and Cyborg all saw what was going on and told off the paparazzi. Cyborg pulled Kori out of the crowd and into the bus, Beast boy and Robin was telling the people to go home as Cyborg grabbed Raven and told her to go in the bus; the rest of the band ran back inside the bus and told the driver to drive.

"Too many questions," Kori said, "and too many pictures,"

"Yeah that's what happens when you become famous." Raven lied on the couch.


End file.
